


Telling you things you already know

by cbofdrainbow



Series: Cherries : Seventeen Drabbles/SF [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbofdrainbow/pseuds/cbofdrainbow
Summary: He steps closer, with his mind clouded. Perhaps ‘I know you love me but that doesn’t fix anything’ is his last straw.





	Telling you things you already know

He’s telling himself he’s not at all mad. Every time Minghao says those things. That he doesn’t need to do this and that. Everything is fine and if it’s not, nothing he does will fix a single thing. Nothing will fix anything.

He steps closer, with his mind clouded. Perhaps ‘ _I know you love me but that doesn’t fix anything’_ is his last straw “fuck it that it doesn’t fix anything. It doesn’t mean to fix things alright? Fuck it”

Minghao doesn’t take a glance at his friend’s face.  There’s no way he’s going to break out crying just because of that. He’s tough, he got style and he doesn’t do this thing called cry, for all he knows.

But Mingyu sounds seriously furious

Minghao ends up blurts out a shaken sorry. And Mingyu is experiencing an introduction to a freak out session

“Why are you crying?”

“I’m not. You sound so mad”

“There are tears in your eyes, and I’m not mad at you”

“Then why are you like that” he points

“I’m not mad at you” he repeats “sorry”

“then what are you mad at, you gotta be mad at something to sounds like that”

Mingyu takes the other in his arm and mumbles “ I don’t know, at love?”

It takes a minute for Minghao to understand.  He stops the sobbing, slowly returning the hug and whisper into his friend’s embrace    “don’t be”


End file.
